


Slinky Bot

by TheMadThing



Series: Pepperony ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, blame tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bored slinky. He tries to keep it occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinky Bot

**Author's Note:**

> This is all MountainRose's fault. Really. This http://rose-on-the-mountain.tumblr.com/post/125693574319/madnessisahomosapienssbestfriend-copperbadge is why for those interested

When asked, Tony always maintained that the slinky was Clint's fault. Clint would transfer the blame to whoever had been his secret santa that year. Curiously nobody ever owned up to that, but someone had bought Clint a slinky and as was they way with metal things nobody wanted, especially ones that moved, it ended up in Tony's workshop. From there AI was practically a foregone conclusion, really, though it was never agreed whether it could be counted as AI since it was really not very intelligent at all. Tony soon learnt to regret giving it speakers and a voice box when it took to tangling itself around his legs, squeaking for attention. He tried setting it off down the little used full Tower staircase only to be disturbed a few minutes later by Natasha.  
"I'm not going to ask why Clint's slinky was crying at the bottom of the stairs but we'd all appreciate it if it didn't happen again," she told him, dropping it on the bench and stalking out. Tony looked at the slinky.  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asked it. It squeaked hopefully. "You're gonna need like an infinite staircase to keep you out of trouble- Of course! That's brilliant!" And so it was that a few days later when Pepper came down to see why Tony had completely failed to meet her off Hey plane back from England she was met with lots music, bleeping, and muffled cursing.  
"Tony?" She called, looking around and not seeing him.  
"Pepper!" She jumped and spun round to see Tony behind her, looking slightly frazzled. "Shouldn't you still be in England? Are you okay? Did something happen?"  
"Tony what day is it?" Pepper sighed.  
"Tuesday but that's really-"  
"Its Thursday. So what's been so absorbing you've lost two days?" Tony's fave brightened in that way it always did when he talked about his creations. He grabbed her hand and led her around the workbench where she was confronted by a strange contraption and a slinky which appeared to be the source of the beeping.  
"Do I want to asked?" Pepper was sure that she didn't.  
"It's an infinite staircase!"  
"Why?"  
"The slinky was bored." Pepper felt a little like she was talking to a small child.  
"Why does a slinky have the capacity to be bored?" Tony looked a little sheepish.  
"AI. Though it's really not very bright."  
"I can see that," she sighed. "I'm going to bed now."  
"Come on then," Tony took her hand again and led her to the door, "the slinky can look Street itself for one night." He or his arm around her and Pepper leant Hey head on him as they walked, trying not to fall asleep. It had been a long day.

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

Late the next morning, after a pleasant leisurely start, Tony descended once more to the workshop to finish making the final adjustments to the 'slinkyscator' as it had been christened. He was therefore very surprised to find a perfectly working slinkyscator, a very happy slinky and a proud, if a little smug, Dummy.  
"What?! Did you do this?" Tony demanded and Dummy beeped assent. Tony was more than a little dumbfounded.  
"Um... well done," he said eventually, "Good work." Unfortunately Dummy was now fascinated by and protective of the slinky bot and Tony soon found that getting him back on task was nigh on impossible. Even his usual trick of throwing a spanner at him didn't work; Dummy tidied it up andwwent straight back to watching the slinky bot, leaving Tony annoyed and lacking a spanner. In the end he was forced to resort to threatening to build a replacement, which sharpened Dummy up quickly, though he was a pain fire a few days afterwards in his attempts to prove his usefulness, but that subsided and soon everything war pretty much back to normal except for the slinkyscator in the corner of the workshop.


End file.
